Coming out for the Team
by BooMontgomery
Summary: Alternative to episode 5.1 On April Fool's Day the good folks at ABC Family released a teaser/prank about the upcoming season, hinting that a liar would be joining the Rosewood cheer squad. After the sad realization that we'd been had, my sister and I determined to move forward with the idea ourselves. But, what's better than one Liar joining the squad? How about three?


On April Fool's Day the good folks at ABC Family released a teaser/prank about the upcoming season, indicating one liar would be joining the cheer squad. After the sad realization that we'd been had, we determined to move forward with the idea ourselves. But, what's better than one Liar joining the squad? How about three?

**Episode 5.1**

"**Coming out for the team"**

**[Previously on Pretty Little Liars]**

A leaves them a clue after the last season finale: "You want to catch me? You better cheer loud and proud for a Rosewood victory this Saturday. Find yourselves some pom poms, bitches." -A

Aria is too busy sitting by Ezra's side in the hospital all day while he is in a coma from getting shot by A. So, the other three determine to join cheer. [as you'll note from the rest of the script, we don't care much for Aria]

[scene opens on the backs of three Rosewood High cheerleaders, close shot on their backs and ponytails, then pans out to reveal it's the LIARS, looking hot as hell and walking down the street with swagger.]

Emily: Okay, can we walk a little faster?! I don't want to be late to our first practice with the team.

Hanna: Calm down. This isn't serious like swim team. I mean, it isn't going to be the end of the world if we miss out on some cheering.

Spencer: I'm with Emily. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible, so I can go back to dressing like a woman from the 21st century, instead of strutting around in this sexist-

[Spencer trails off, noticing a few guys checking them out]

[Hanna smiles and waves lightly; Spencer gives her a look of disgust and Hanna rolls her eyes]

Hanna: What? Look, just because A is probably going to shoot us with pom poms while we're on top of the pyramid or whatever doesn't mean we can't have some fun with this. Why should Emily be the only one who gets to use this opportunity to flirt?

Emily: Hanna!

Spencer: Who is Emily flirting with? Why don't I know anything?!

[The three arrive at the gym door and Emily turns to them, sternly]

Emily: No one is flirting with anyone. I _just _broke up with my girlfriend. Can we please just get in there and get this over with?

[Spencer and Hanna exchange a look and follow after Emily as she pushes the door open]

[Emily immediately changes her entire demeanor as a cute blonde girl played by Caroline (Sunshine? Don't think her mother gave her that name) comes running over to them]

Breanna: Spencer! Emily, Hanna. I'm so glad you came! [she's, like, super bubbly]

[Spencer looks 100% annoyed, but is trying to be friendly, and Hanna and Emily are 100% charmed]

They all say hi, Emily a bit nervously.

Emily: Hi, Breanna! We're _really_ excited to try this out.

Breanna: Spencer Hastings on cheer. I just can't believe it. What made you girls decide to give cheer a try after all these years?!

[Spencer and Emily look at each other]

Emily: I mean, the outfits are so cute!

[Breanna smiles and looks at Emily like she's an adorable lost lamb.]

[Spencer notices the awkward moment and continues]

Spencer: I mean, the strength and skills needed for it. It's just really amazing [she couldn't be more insincere if she were talking to Melissa].

Breanna: God, exactly! It's like, how can people even debate that it's a sport?

[Spencer nods and laughs uneasily; Emily and Hanna smile eagerly.]

Hanna: So, what do we do? I mean, are you going to toss us in the air? Should we learn some cheers?

Breanna: [laughing] Cheers? Oh, you'll study those on your own. I made you binders and a couple recordings to take home [quick shot to the bleachers, where nicely made packets sit]

[Hanna looks disappointed at the idea of cheer becoming homework]

Breanna: Today, we'll start with the basics of stunts. Can any of you do a back handspring?

[all three liars look terrified]

**[END SCENE/Opening Credits/Commercial Break]**

[MUSICAL MONTAGE Commercial break ends with a montage of the girls getting their asses kicked by cheer practice, Hanna looking totally disappointed and disheveled, Spencer being very serious and suspicious while working out, and not noticing Brenna staring and smiling at her, and Emily being serious, but trying to get Breanna's attention with how good at working out she is]

The music ends and we close on the girls hilariously attempting to do their first routine with the squad, who are doing really tough gymnastic tricks and complicated choreography, while the liars look lost and fake their way through the following cheer:

Sing it loud!

Sing it proud!

Rosewood, don't you let us down!

Shake it high!

Shake it low!

Rosewood, Rosewood

Go, go, go!

[The cheerleaders all move over to the bleachers after practice, with Breanna on the court giving a final pep talk, Spencer and Hanna looking like they're going to die, and Emily looking very intense and eager still]

Breanna: Great job, everyone! See you tomorrow morning! And Spencer, great job today! [she smiles lovingly at her] You too, Emily and Hanna! You guys are going to get it in no time at all.

[Emily shoots a glare at Spencer who is totally oblivious]

[The three liars exit the gym and walk out of the school, Emily now looking angry with a furrowed brow.]

Hanna: Well, did you guys see anything A-ish?

Spencer: I was too busy trying to not break my neck. Emily?

[Emily is looking away and into the distance]

Spencer: Emily?

Emily: (angrily) Can we just do this later? I have to get home.

[Emily walks away in a huff without looking back. Hanna and Spencer look confused at each other]

Spencer: What is her problem?

Hanna: [playing dumb] I don't know. Maybe she's wishing A dared us to join the softball instead.

[Spencer shoots her a look]

Hanna: What? She likes softball, Spencer. I don't _know_ what you thought I meant. It's not my fault you don't know more about our friend.

**[end scene]**

[Scene opens on Rear Window Brew]

Emily is seen moving around the room with an apron around her waist, obviously flustered and bumping into customers occasionally. The place is crowded.

Hanna walks through the front door; Emily looks up but continues working. Hanna smiles, knowingly, and calmly walks in and sits at a table, knowing Emily has to come wait on her.

Emily: [stops at Hanna's table while carrying a tray full of dirty dishes] Hey. What do you want? And if you could hurry? We're really busy.

Hanna: [relishing this opportunity] You know, I realized something today.

Emily: What? And could you make it quick, Hanna?

Hanna: [delivers each word slowly, with emphasis] You've _never_ known what it's like to have to compete with a girl like Spencer Hastings for a boy you like.

Emily: Yes, Hanna. I'm gay. Brilliant observation. Now, what do you want?

Hanna: Well, now you know what it's like.

Emily: I don't like a boy.

Hanna: Right. But it's the same feeling!

Emily: What are you talking about?

Hanna: Breanna! It's obvious you want to, you know, sip her pink drink.

Emily: What does that mean? I don't like Breanna. I just… I admire her athletic abilities.

Hanna: Yeah, like I admire Ryan Gosling's athletic abdomen?

Emily: [rolls her eyes] Okay, so what if I like her? She's straight; she's not into me. It's not like I've never dealt with that before.

Hanna: You're mad, not because you think she's straight, but because you think she's into someone else.

Emily: Look, I don't know how many lesbian cheerleaders you think there are floating around Rosewood, but no, I have no idea who she's into right now. And I don't care.

Hanna: [a bit less patient now] You're threatened because you think she's into Spencer.

Emily: [sternly, like she's had enough] I'm busy. Call someone else over here when you're ready to order.

[Emily turns and walks away]

Hanna: [calling after Emily] Emily! It's okay to be jealous of Spencer Hastings! Everyone is! [sits back and folds her arms, satisfied with herself]

[END SCENE]

Scene opens on Spencer laying on her bed, sore from cheer practice, talking to Aria on the phone. Aria is in the hall of the hospital, on the phone.

Aria: Okay, so what did you guys find out at cheer practice?

Spencer: No, important things first. How's Ezra?

Aria: [hopelessly] No response to touch, but his eyes dilate, and his heart rate hasn't changed in a while, so, well-honestly, no one really knows what to think.

Spencer: Do the doctors know when to expect a change?

Aria: Your guess is as good as theirs. [sighs] I don't think I can keep talking about it without having a total meltdown, so, please, tell me every detail about cheer practice. The thought of you guys in those ridiculous skirts is the only thing that made me smile today.

Spencer: Well, I'm glad someone gets to smile because of it. No sign of A in the gym. But, actually, the cheer captain seems to be weirdly interested in us all? Maybe she knows something.

Aria: Breanna Carr? I think the only thing she knows is where to get the best shade of lipstick.

Spencer: Well, we thought the same thing about Ali-and Mona-and you know where that got us.

Aria: You should talk to her. See what she knows. At the very least, she might be able to give you some tips for your cheers. [laughs quietly at herself, because she is absolutely the worst]

Spencer: Honestly, I don't mind that we're giving you something to laugh about. You need that. Take care of yourself, and let us know if there's anything we can do? Or if anything changes?

Aria: You know I will. [scene ends with her looking wistfully into Ezra's room, and hanging up]

[END SCENE]

Scene opens on Spencer, Aria, and Emily laying around Spencer's room, studying their cheer binders.

Hanna: No, you guys, it's "victory" on three, and then we do the toe touches.

Spencer: Oh, my God! [rolls over and buries face in a pillow] This is my worst nightmare! Studying that makes me dumber!

Emily: I don't like it any better than you do. And I'm beginning to think that getting us to join the cheer squad _is_ our A torture.

Spencer: [raises her index finger, remembering her conversation with Aria] Okay, but we do have one lead, though. What about this Breanna girl? Isn't she a little _too_ nice to us?

Emily: Wow, now we're suspicious of people when they're nice to us? A really has changed us.

Spencer: Em, you know that's not what I'm saying. I just mean, well, didn't you see her smiling at us a lot?

Emily: Us? No, I saw her smiling a lot at you.

Spencer: What?

Emily: Nothing.

[Goes back to studying her cheer binder]

Spencer: Maybe I should talk to her. Have coffee or something. Just to see what she knows.

Hanna: [cute face where she gets an idea] Why don't we have Em talk to her instead?

Spencer: What? Why?

Emily: Yeah, Hanna, why? [giving Hanna a look, gritting her teeth]

Hanna: I mean, Emily is the only one who did even half of the things the right way at practice. Maybe that earned Breanna's cheerleading respect or something?

Spencer: [looking confused] Okay. I guess. Emily?

Emily: Okay. I'll talk to her, tomorrow. Anyway, I have to get home. I'll see you guys at practice. [grabs her stuff and starts to walk out]

Hanna: Bye, Em.

Spencer: Bye.

Spencer: [turning to Hanna and talking softly] What in the world was that about? I feel like we're speaking two different languages.

Hanna: Oh, my God, Spence. You may be brilliant at picking locks and doing math, but you _suck_ at understanding romance...

Spencer: Romance? Whose romance?

Hanna: Spencer, she, like, really _likes_ this girl. And she's jealous, because Breanna likes you instead.

Spencer: What?!

Breanna? _Me_? But I'm straight. I don't understand.

Hanna: Yeah, gay girls _only_ like other gay girls. [sarcastically, rolling her eyes, like Spencer is a Neandrathal for thinking this] Makes sense.

Spencer: B-but! Even still, Emily should know I'm not going to pursue it!

Hanna: Like that makes a difference!

Spencer: Okay! So what am I supposed to do? Tell Breanna I'm not interested?

Hanna: Oh, so Emily can feel like second choice?! No. Just. I don't know, Spence. Can't you stop being so alluring?

Spencer: [buries head in pillow again, and in husky, beautiful Spencer voice] I hate being a cheerleader.

**[End scene. Commercial break.]**

Scene opens on the school quad, Breanna is sitting alone, eating a salad. Emily smiles nervously before approaching. As she goes to sit by Breanna, Emily makes eye contact with an eager-to-please Paige across the quad. Emily looks away quickly, pretending not to have seen her, and sits beside Breanna, who looks up at Emily with friendly interest.

Breanna: Emily! Hey! How are you?

Emily: Oh, I'm doing fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to you. About cheer.

Breanna: Oh, definitely. Hey, where are your friends? Spencer, and, um-

Emily: [looking slightly wounded] Yeah, um, and Hanna...they're eating, I guess.

Breanna: [smiling and nodding] So, what did you want to talk about? You're doing really well in practice, by the way!

Emily: [smiles, a bit reassured] Thanks. I guess workouts for swim have helped. [remembering what she's there for] But I just wanted to talk for a second about everybody on the team, you know, so I can fit in and help make us better.

[Breanna nods, eagerly]

Emily: I mean, I don't know anybody on the team really, _except_ my friends, and, well, you [blushing slightly], from American History last year.

Breanna: [aloof] I think you're fitting in just fine! And so are your friends! I mean, can I just say how excited I was when you wrote and asked if you all could join? I have been trying to get Spencer to come out for cheer for _ever_!

Emily: [looking defeated again] Now, um, can I ask, why? I mean, do you know her from before or something?

Breanna: [fidgeting a bit] Well, of course I know her-like, everybody does. She's just so smart, and I think she's so brave...

Emily: She's brave? I mean, no, don't get me wrong, I think so too. But, what do you mean?

Breanna: I mean, everything she's gone through, everything her family has gone through, and all the things people have said about them. And yet [looks faunish], she's just still so confident..[looking into the distance a bit]

Emily: [Stares at Breanna]

[cut to bluish flashback filter]

[Emily and Ali sit on Ali's front lawn on a blanket]

Emily: I just… I really like the way she is-you know, so nice and cool and everything? She just seems so self-assured all the time.

Ali: [gets her bitchy, I'm-judging-you-and-about-to-do-something-evil face] Emily, that's all I need to hear. You know, that's how you sound when you talk about how much you love Beyonce, too? People are going to start thinking you're a [raises an eyebrow]-you know-a freak.

[flashback ends on Baby Emily looking full of shame]

[FLASHFORWARD to Emily at the lunch table, remembering this. Suddenly her face softens and she sighs, resigned, because she's really kind of an angel]

Emily: [smiling at Breanna] You know, that's really nice of you to say...about Spencer. It's not often that people think so highly of others and say so. I think that's brave too.

Breanna: [blushing and smiling, a bit embarrassed, but also touched. This is when Emily starts to catch her eye just a bit.] Anyway, was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Emily? Hey, how's your, uh, how's Paige?

Emily: [looks happily surprised, as she didn't know Breanna knew anything about her]

Paige? Oh, um, we broke up actually. A couple weeks ago.

Breanna: [looking sympathetic, but is that a hint of eagerness as well?] Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I thought you guys seemed really good together.

Emily: We were. For awhile. [says this like she might turn into mopey Emily, but then realizes what a buzz kill that is for everyone, including the audience] Anyway, you don't want to hear about that.

Breanna: [looking around and lowering her voice to ensure nobody is listening] You know, I always thought you were brave too.

Emily: Me? Why?

Breanna: You know, for being yourself. For not being afraid of what other people would think.

Emily: [she's touched and smiling more than she has since the breakup] Thanks, Breanna. I had a good group of friends to help me through it. [tentatively, and unsure of what Breanna is saying] So, I like to pay that back to others now too, and support anyone else who wants it. [Sees that Breanna is looking shy]. Anyway, thanks so much for talking with me about the team.

Breanna: Of course! That's what a cheer captain is here for!

Emily smiles but doesn't say anything else, stands up, and walks away.

[END SCENE]

Scene begins back in the hospital hallway. Aria is out there, reading Raymond Chandler's _The Big Sleep_ (because this is exactly how subtle the other literary references are in this show) and drinking coffee. We see her looking through a window at Ezra, then doing a pouty face. Suddenly, her phone rings, she opens an A text.

"You better hope your old boyfriend is at practice to teach your friends self-defense. -A"

The note comes along with a picture of Jake, the martial arts instructor, hanging out with a couple generic cheerleaders outside practice, with some football players off in the background.

[Aria looks up, horrified. Cue A music.]

Cut to end of cheer practice. Breanna calls goodbye to the liars as they are walking out of the gym together, Hanna and Spencer looking beat, but Emily looking fit. They all turn back and wave, but this time, Emily is no more enthusiastic than the others. They walk into the hall, away from the other cheerleaders.

Hanna: Okay, Em. Spill. How did it go?

Spencer: [looking apologetic, even though she did nothing wrong] Yeah, Em? How'd it go?

Emily: It went fine, really. I don't think Breanna knows A.

Spencer: Why not? How could you tell?

Emily: Well, she's only been so nice to us because she really likes you, Spencer. It's not that she's knows something.

Spencer: What? Likes me? [sincerely feigning shock to not hurt Emily's feelings] What do you mean?

Emily: She just admires you. And why shouldn't she?

Spencer: Well, I doubt that! What's to admire? I mean you are at least as-

Emily: Stop, Spence! It's okay! She can't help who she likes. It's okay. I'm over it. I think I'm just missing Paige lately. It was just a rebound crush.

[Hanna and Spencer exchange looks]

Hanna: I don't think so, Em. You liked her. I could tell!

Emily: No, really. It's nothing. Honestly. Sometimes, we like people who don't like us back. And Breanna's a really nice person, who just might need a friend right now. Maybe that's all I need too.

[Just then Spencers phone rings, and we cut to Aria in the hospital hallway.]

Aria: Spencer! Who was at cheer practice today?

Spencer: What? Aria? Is everything okay?

Aria: Who was there? Was there anyone around who isn't normally?

Spencer: Do you mean Jake? Aria, I didn't think to tell you. I think he was there bringing some training equipment to the football team. I figured, all things considered, that you wouldn't care.

Aria: No, not Jake. I mean, yes, Jake, but was there someone else? Was he talking to someone on the cheer squad? Was someone hanging around him a lot?

Spencer: I don't… No. I don't think so.

Aria: Someone on that team is working for A. Or, I don't know, maybe _is_ A! You have to find out who.

Spencer: Wait, Aria, how do you know that?

Aria: Because-

[Just then a doctor approaches Aria with a clipboard]

Aria: I- I have to go. Keep looking. She's on the team.

[Aria hangs up and turns to doctor]

Cut back to Spencer in the hallway with Emily and Hanna, holding her phone, looking baffled.

Emily and Hanna: What?!

Spencer: That was Aria. She said-she said we're on the right track.

[BAM! Commercial Break]

[scene opens with Aria and the doctor, back in the hospital hall]

Aria: So what you're saying is you still don't know if he's going to wake up, but you know he's going to have wake up soon or it will be too late? [her voice is shaking]

Doctor: Essentially, yes. If he doesn't wake up in the next day or two, we think the brain swelling will eventually become life threatening.

Aria: What? [she looks back in at comatose Ezra and then does that quiet horror thing she does with the eyes and the mouth, and then breaks down sobbing]

[Is this medically sound? Probably, definitely not. Does anyone really care? Does anyone really want to see Ezra wake up so this show can further redeem his predatory-self?]

[END SCENE]

Open on Toby's BEDROOM. Toby and Spencer are lying on top of his bed. He's wearing jeans and no shirt, and she's in her cheer uniform. Her ponytail is kind of a mess and you're like, so, did they just do it? Or are they just about to? Or are they just relaxing? 'Cause she's still in her clothes. But why is his shirt off?

Toby: [teasing voice] My girlfriend, the cheerleader.

Spencer: Stop. Can you just imagine what Glora Steinem would say if she saw me in this? I mean, is this what she fought for?

Toby: Yeah, but does she know how hot you look in it?

[Spencer rolls her eyes playfully and cuddles up on him, laying her head on her chest]

Toby: So honestly. Why _did_ you guys decide to join the cheer team? I_ know _this wasn't something you thought you'd enjoy.

Spencer: Oh, I told you. Emily's interested in one of the cheerleaders...and Hanna's always wanted to do it, just so she could say that she _is_ cheerleader material. A twisted kind of revenge against all the girls who were ever mean to her. [she's lying to him even though he knows all about A and A about him...just because...it's what the Liars do?]

Toby: Okay, but why did they need you? I think they would've been fine on their own.

Spencer: [looking slightly nervous, but Toby can't see her face because it's on his chest.] I volunteered. To help them. That's what friends are for.

Toby: [hugs her tight and pulls her up so they're face to face] Well, you are one loyal friend, Spencer. And I for one, think that's even hotter than that skirt. [he playfully flips it up and they laugh and canoodle and-]

[END SCENE]

Scene opens on the dimly lit Marin kitchen. Hanna and Ashley are eating salads, no croutons. Hanna is eating fast. Ashley stops eating and watches her shovel it in her mouth.

Ashley: It looks like cheer was maybe a little more work than you thought it would be. I guess the grass really isn't always greener?

Hanna: [looks up from her plate] Mom, do you even know what a herkie is?

Ashley: No. What is it? [sipping her water]

Hanna: I have no idea! And I'm supposed to be able to do one by tomorrow night in front of _thousands_ of people!

Ashley: I think it's more like hundreds, honey.

Hanna: Not the point, Mom!

Ashley: Then what is the point? Why are you doing this if it's so difficult? You were popular enough without being a cheerleader.

Hanna: [looks offended, (is she ever cuter than when she's righteously indignant?)] You think this is about popularity?

Ashley: It certainly doesn't seem to be about fun.

Hanna: No, Mom! That's exactly what it's about! I mean, that's not how it started, but just once in my life I'd like to be normal.

Ashley: You think cheerleaders are normal, honey?

Hanna: UGH! [slams her fork down] It's-experiences! Experiencing things!

Ashley: Experiencing cheerleading?

Hanna: Experiencing things that are in movies about high school, _normal_ movies about high school! Is it so wrong that for once I'd like my life to be a little more like Bring it On, and a little less like Scream?!

Ashley: [smiles, understanding] Okay. I get it. [Takes a bite, like she'll let it rest]

Hanna: [satisfied] Thank you.

Ashley: You know,idetention might be less exhausting than cheerleading, if you'd like to try experiencing The Breakfast Club instead.

[END SCENE]

[Scene opens on the Rosewood High marquis out front that says, "Go Sharks! Let's make state TONIGHT". Then we cut to the faces of Spencer, Hanna, and Emily up against their lockers, looking miserable. The camera pans out and we see why. They're wearing their cheer uniforms at school, and people are gawking, and whistling.

Noel Kahn: [walking by] Never took you girls for the cheerin' type! Lookin' good, ladies!

Spencer: Bite me, Noel.

Hanna: [looking sheepish] (under her breath) Although I wouldn't mind disappearing to his cabin right now.

[Emily and Spencer look shocked]

Hanna: What? Oh, come on! Too soon?

Spencer: Too soon. Okay, so look. Tonight's the game A texted us about in the first place. Hopefully, whatever else happens, that means that today will be our first, and our last, game day on cheer squad.

Emily: Right. There has to be some reason A wants us there, and I don't think it's so we can watch the Sharks make State.

Hanna: _Maybe _make State. The Pirates are _really_ tough competition. They have _two_ All-Americans! Not to mention the _best_ linebacker in the state.

[Emily and Spencer look skeptical]

Hanna: What? I read the Rosewood Observer every morning. You two don't think we should be staying up on the news in a town like this?

[Spencer looks impressed and taken aback]

Spencer: I… I do. I just can't believe I didn't think to read the sports section to find out.

Emily: Anyway, what do you think is going to happen tonight? I'm nervous.

Hanna: I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing. I told Breanna to keep me off the top of the pyramid. If there really is a pom pom gun out there, I don't want to be the one on top when that thing hits us.

[right then, Breanna walks up, in her uniform, very bubbly]

Breanna: Hi, girls! You look _soooo_ amazing! Happy First Game Day!

[Spencer and Hanna look overwhelmed, but Emily is just friendly]

Emily: You look great too!

[Hanna and Spencer shoot each other a quick glance and then look back at Breanna, smiling]

Spencer: So...I guess we'll see you tonight? Go sharks? [half-hearted fist raise]

Breanna: Right! Okay! We warm up at 6! Don't. Be. Late. [she and the Liars part ways, walking different directions down the hall]

[camera follows the Liars]

Spencer: Okay. 6:00 it is. Be alert, be cautious, and-

Hanna: Be agressive? Be, be agressive! [She ruffles one of her pom-poms in the air]

Spencer: [giving up] Something like that…

[END SCENE]

Biology class. We see a clock indicating it's now late afternoon. Hanna is sitting next to Lucas at a lab table. Lucas is doing all of the work. Hanna is picking at her nails, and also, remember, wearing cheer uniform.

Hanna: How much longer is this going to take?

Lucas: It depends on whether I get it right the first time or not. But you know, it would be faster if you at least read me the instructions.

Hanna: [looks back at the instructions, but then gets distracted] So are you going to be at the game tonight?

Lucas: No. And I told you I don't think you should go either. Football is so stupid.

Hanna: I _have_ to go. I'm on the team. [Looks proud and smiles into the distance]

[Lucas rolls his eyes.]

Lucas: Either way, I don't think you should go.

Hanna: Oh, why not? [ recognizing for the one millionth time that Lucas is a wet blanket] Football isn't so bad. And it's like I've been saying: We need to embrace these high school experiences while we have them. Pretty soon, you're going to be in college, and I'm going to be in college, and all we're going to look back on when we think of our time at Rosewood is-[pausing, realizing he's not fully in the circle]-not having fun.

Lucas: Sweaty jocks trying to do as much brain damage to each other as possible? Sounds like a blast.

Hanna: You're still angry about Sean and Noel and those other football players shoving you in your locker freshman year? That was _years_ ago.

Lucas: Sean? I haven't even thought about that guy forever. Whatever happened to him? [slight pause] And no, if you must know. I don't want to go around anything where people _cheer_ for guys like David Murray.

Hanna: David Murray? Who? The quarterback?

Lucas: Yes-and-[looking kind of surprised but not impressed]-I'm kind of surprised you know _what_ a quarterback is, let alone who ours is.

Hanna: [slightly wounded that people underestimate her, especially Lucas, and is quickly reminded that this is exactly why she'd never sleep with him. She hates guys who like to make her feel small, and Lucas feels so insecure himself that he can't help it] Okay, so what's wrong with him?

Lucas: He's a jerk. All those guys are. And you know that Jake guy who teaches karate? He says David has been breaking into his gym, and the cops won't even do anything about it, because his dad is a police officer.

[Hanna looks concerned, but quickly tries to hide it.]

Hanna: So, should I wear my hair up or down for the big game?

[END SCENE]

Scene opens on bleachers filling with people beside the football field, and the marching band plays loudly. All of the liars stand with the cheerleaders and hold their hands behind them.

Spencer: Okay, remember, look out for anyone, be ready for anything. Okay?

[Emily is gazing at Breanna, while Hanna blows kisses to the crowd and waves proudly.]

Spencer: OKAY?

[Emily nods, snapping out of it, Hanna nods but continues to smile to the crowd.]

Breanna approaches them with a big smile.

Breanna: Okay, team, this is it! Let's cheer our boys on!

[All of the cheerleaders squeal and run down the length of the field. Spencer and Hanna follow forward, slightly less enthusiastically. Just as Emily is about to follow suit, Breanna runs up to her and grabs her gently by the wrist.]

Breanna: Hey, you're going to do great, Emily.

[Emily blushes.]

Emily: I- thanks!

Breanna smiles and lets go of her wrist.

Breanna: Of course! Goooooooo SHARKS!

The two run to the sidelines, joining the rest of the cheerleaders. Suddenly, a loud horn blows, and the crowd starts going wild. The cheerleaders all start jumping and screaming as they run to lead the football team onto the field. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all look like deers in the headlights, suddenly totally overwhelmed.

Spencer: Remember, girls. This can't be any scarier than anything A has done to us yet.

[The liars grab each other's hands, look determined and run onto the field as a mass of teenage football players chases them onto the middle of the field]

Emily: [yelling and looking terrified as she runs along] I don't know. I think I'd rather be framed for murder again!

[END SCENE. Commercial break]

[At the end of the break we come in on the scoreboard of Sharks vs. Pirates. Sharks are killin' 'em. We pan across the field to the sideline, where the squad is just wrapping up a cheer. Spencer and Hanna look exhausted. The other cheerleaders are still hilariously perky and unfazed as they go for a water break. Emily and Breanna are chatting. Spencer sees Toby in the stands and runs over to him. Hanna looks around to take in the glory of her cheer debut and spots David, in his full pads and uniform, sneaking out of the locker room and behind the school.]

[Hanna looks around to make sure no one is watching her. She waves to Breanna.]

Hanna: Hey, I forgot my water bottle behind the bleachers. I'll be right back.

Breanna nods and Hanna takes off towards the back of the school. She hears two male voices and stops before turning the corner. Jake and David speak in low but aggressive voices.

David: I'm serious, Jake. I need that picture.

Jake: Here it is. If you wanted it back you should have just asked.

[David snatches the photograph and stuffs it under his shoulder pad.]

Jake: Seriously, man. What's with you? And you guys never paid for your lessons either. You owe me for that AND the window you shattered to break in.

David: I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go.

[David turns to walk back towards Hanna.]

Jake: Okay, man. I guess your cop-dad can bail you out as long as you want.

[David turns back and stands over Jake with his shoulders hunched. ]

David: Watch it, Jake. Or you'll regret it.

Jake: Try me. I taught you everything you know.

[David throws up his hands in frustration, turns, and walks around the corner so quickly that Hanna goes unnoticed. She lets out a deep breath, looks determined, and jogs to catch up with David.]

Hanna: So, what were you talking to Jake about?

David: What? Nothing.

[David quickens his pace. Hanna matches it.]

Hanna: What picture did he have? Can I see it?

David: NO!

Hanna: Why? Don't want any incriminating evidence?

David: _What? _Are you kidding me?

Hanna: What's the picture?! Let me see it! Let me guess, it's you and my friend Alison? You were her one millionth secret boyfriend and don't want to be a suspect-and Jake was going to give it to the cops? Or is it with you and A? [Hanna suddenly looks terrified] Or are you A?!

[David turns to her with a very serious, but confused expression on his face.]

David: What? What does that even mean? No, I didn't even know your friend Alison as anything more than a pretty girl with a cruel, cruel mind. And who is A?

Hanna: Yeah, like I believe that. A confused quarterback who doesn't know anything. How original. It doesn't work on the girl who _invented_ the concept of playing dumb when it suits her.

David: Do you want to know what this picture is? Will it get you to stop talking? To leave me alone?

[Hanna looks taken aback, but quickly tries to compose herself.]

Hanna: Maybe. If you're lucky.

[David pulls the photograph out and shoves it within a foot of her face. It is a picture of David and another boy at the gym. The boy is on his tip toes giving David a kiss on the cheek, David is smiling with an arm around his waist.]

[David stares at Hanna as she studies it. He doesn't look ashamed, just pissed, really.]

David: Are you happy now? Go ahead. Tell everyone. There's no point in hiding like this any more! It just makes people suspect me of killing their dead friends, apparently. And breaking into their gyms!

[Hanna looks really remorseful suddenly, and her eyes get soft like they do when a Caleb or a Lucas or an institutionalized Mona or Spencer is around]

Hanna: David. I had no idea! I thought-look, it doesn't matter what I thought. It was stupid. It was about something completely different. I'm not going to tell anyone. Ever.

David looks at her incredulously. Suddenly the crowd starts to get louder and a booming voice announces, "Let's get ready to rumble."

Hanna: I swear. I won't tell anyone. I agree, you shouldn't have to hide-but if that's what you want, I won't be the one to stop you.

David: Look, whatever. I need to get back.

[Hanna looks concerned as he runs off, then yells after him]

Hanna: I won't tell!

[Suddenly she sees Emily and Spencer at the edge of the fence waving and yelling for her to get back to the squad. She re-joins them]

Spencer: Where'd you go? Did you find anything out?

Hanna: Nope. Nothing. I thought I saw that girl Caleb left me for in Ravenswood.

Spencer: Oh. Was it her? I heard she might be looking for work...

[The other cheerleaders start lining up]

Emily: Tell us about it after the game! I don't want to let-the squad- down. [she runs back to join the team and smiles as she stands next to Breanna and begins a cheer]

MUSICAL MONTAGE. The Liars are cheering for the team and actually having fun, mostly because they're having a good time together-and Emily with Breanna. Even Spencer is having a good time, and laughing with the others every time she makes a mistake. The Sharks are destroying the Pirates, despite the fact that David is making a few errors and getting chewed out by the coach. He's distracted. Hanna is having a great time but glances at him occasionally, worried she is to blame.

[MUSIC ENDS]. A whistle blows and the game ends. The crowd erupts and the students rush the field, including the cheerleaders. The football players receive hugs from girlfriends and high fives from friends. Several girls run to David to congratulate him. He shoulders his way out of the crowd and makes eye contact with Hanna before exiting crowd of fans and walking away from the stadium.

A meathead football player at the center of the crowd yells: Now, let's PARRRRRTYYYYY!

MUSICAL MONTAGE PART DEUX. We watch as the liars get whisked away in a sea of happy, buffoonish students.

Over the loud crowd (and music) we hear Emily shouting to Spencer and Hanna: Should we go? Should we stay and look for A?

Hanna: [Screaming as she follows the crowd] If A wants us, she can find us! But tonight, I'm going to the victory party! [The liars all smile at each other, resigned to let loose, and join the crowd in chanting "State! State! State!"]

[Music continues] Then we see them at a house party, drinking out of a keg, doing jello shots, and dancing together, 'cause the liars love each other and is there anything better than getting to see them having fun together from time to time? We see them dancing and Spencer falling into a table, knocking over vase, which falls and shatters. She looks nervous for a second, but then they all laugh and keep dancing.

Cut to the liars drunkenly stumbling out of a house party, wearing their uniforms, with a major case of the giggles, somewhere in Rosewood.

Hanna: Oh, my God. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we should _thank _A for getting us to do this! I mean, if she isn't about to kill us, then this was a GOOD time.

[Spencer and Emily laughing and tripping]

Spencer: Okay, I won't go that far, but I admit. I can see the appeal of being a normal coed for a night. You get to be so carefree and stupid. I haven't danced like that since-well, ever.

Hanna: Not with Toby?

Spencer: (smiling) I don't think Toby would dance to Katy Perry unless he'd been blackmailed. That is the day I'll know A must have something really bad on him.

Hanna: How about you, Em? [she's smiling, knowingly] Maybe cheer wasn't so bad after all?

Emily: [hiding her blush, but not well, 'cause she's drunk] I had a pretty good time. Breanna-she's really-really nice.

[Spencer and Hanna stare at her, accusatory, and then they all three break out in laughter again.]

[As they turn the corner]

Hanna: Yeah, you know, I really like that Channing Tatum, he's really nice! [playfully mocking Emily] [they all laugh again until we suddenly see their faces change. They've seen something disconcerting]

A crowd of party goers has converged in an alleyway, down the street, and there are cop sirens heard in the distance. The liars look at each other, sobering up quickly. They've seen scenes like this too many times. They start running toward the scene, and push through the crowd of crying, stunned students.

Spencer and Emily stare, horrified, at the scene, but Hanna can't bear to look, and turns away, escaping the crowd as quickly as possible, like she's going to be sick. Finally, we see what the crowd is freaking out about. Wearing his jersey and jeans, David lays still on the pavement, looking like he's been beaten up. He's dead.

Hanna stands on the edge of the alley, looking at the ground, thinking she alone might know what motivated this crime. Emily and Spencer finally come out of the crowd, in disbelief and sad, if not a little relieved that it's at least not a family member or lover.

Spencer: Hanna-are you okay? You don't look so good. Did you know him? Hanna?

Hanna: [in a trance, ignoring Spencer, but then she spots something, a small, white rectangle with red writing on it, on the ground at the opening of the alley. She moves to it and picks it up, without answering her friends]

Emily: What is that?

The Liars crowd around the paper and we see their faces as they read in unison (like they do best) "I don't care which team you play for. Just don't cross the A team. -A." Hanna, slowly, as if in a trance, turns the paper over to discover it's the photograph of David and his boyfriend.

[END SCENE]

A black-hoodie and glove-wearing A sits in a large black recliner with black combat boots up, relaxed. A sets a book on an end table next to a set of Rosewood pom poms. The cover of the book reads "Playbook", but the lower-case "a" has been crossed out and a red, capitalized "A" has been written above it. [Pretty Little Liars-suspenseful-violin music plays until A switches a lamp off.]


End file.
